Chapter 76 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Ichigo Targeted
Short Summary Long Summary Alliance grunts react with sheer horror when they recognize the Tyrant, Bartholomew Kuma, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. In their conversation, it’s revealed that of all the remaining Warlords after Dressrosa, only Hancock sided with the Alliance. They quickly decide to inform Intelligence of Kuma and the Pacifista. Shikaku looks at the reports, calling the Pacifista a drag. Kisuke adds that while a few cyborgs have been destroyed, they’re gaining ground against the 1st. When Mavis suggests using numbers to their advantage by surrounding the 20 cyborgs and overwhelming them, Beckman states it won’t work. He explains that would be like lining up cattle to slaughter, considering how durable and powerful the weapons are. While the Red-Haired Pirates are usually too drunk to know what’s going on, Shanks and the crew stayed sober long enough to hear about the Pacifista and their capabilities. Beckman states that the only way to fight a Pacifista is to send one of equal or greater strength to destroy them individually. Dragon voices support to Beckman, stating he would rather not send several grunts to their death, so they’ll take it slow. Kisuke asks which heavy-hitters are available, knowing most of them are already in a fight. When Shikaku brings up Lee, Guy, and Kenpachi, Mavis asks if Lee can really handle a Pacifista. Shikaku sighs that while Guy would like to believe his student could, Lee would have to use the Eight Gates. Unfortunately, that should only be used in battle to start a suicide attack, considering what happened when Might Duy used it. For the life of him, Shikaku still can’t figure out why Guy taught that to Lee. At that point, Hibiki walks in and informs them that Bartholomew Kuma has joined the fight. While Shikaku calls it a drag, Mavis urgently states they must form a strategy, remembering that the Warlord singlehandedly beat the Straw Hats. She then pulls up her Archive Magic, which amazes Hibiki with its sheer size. Mavis finds the intel on Kuma and starts relaying it. When Shikaku and Kisuke question the Paw-Paw Fruit, Dragon sternly tells them not to underestimate it, saying Kuma has turned that Devil Fruit into one of the deadliest weapons he’s ever seen. Mavis explains the mechanics of the power, how it can repel anything in contact with Kuma’s hands. She also mentions how the Warlord was completely converted into a Pacifista, with Shikaku calling it a drag that Kuma has the added firepower and durability. Mavis then reacts with shock when seeing that Kuma was once an officer in the Revolutionary Army. Dragon sighs and admits that Kuma was once a close comrade, and a respected commander. While Beckman asks why Kuma would work for the World Government, Dragon asks for the Warlord’s position. Hibiki reports Kuma trying to capture Ichigo, with Kimimaro and Zancrow thrown into the mix. While Dragon is relieved at Kuma’s lack of killer intent, he’s still worried about the Act being outnumbered. Dragon then orders all nearby troops to aid Ichigo, but keep their distance from Kuma, adding that the only way to fight him is at long range. He also orders the Pacifista to be taken out by people of equal strength in one-on-ones. Shikaku frowns as Hibiki runs off with the orders, saying the 1st is a close-range combat division. Dragon stands by his order, saying Kuma is too dangerous up close. Beckman and Kisuke defer the matter, trusting Dragon’s knowledge of Kuma. Thinking it makes no sense, Mavis asks Dragon why Kuma would join the World Government as a Warlord. Dragon sighs and leads the four leaders away. Saying this is between them, Chitsujo, and the top Revolutionaries, Dragon reveals the truth about Bartholomew Kuma. Ichigo has never worried about his chances at victory since fighting Kenpachi, having no problem with the superior Byakuya or Ulquiorra, or the godlike Aizen, or eight Sternritter at once, or his three current opponents. The Act thinks he doesn’t have the luxury of worry, simply having to win. He admits to himself this isn’t a favorable situation, saying all he’s got is that the three dislike each other. Kuma instantly appears behind Ichigo, holding out a hand as he relays his Prime Directive, with the Act dumbstruck at the paws. While Kimimaro and Zancrow see it coming, Kuma nails a confused Ichigo with a Pad Cannon, with the Act wondering what power hits with air. Zancrow appears, gleefully thanking Kuma, and tries to use his Flame God magic. Unfortunately for him, Zancrow’s head is pushed into the ground by Kimimaro’s foot. The Ninja fires Digital Shrapnel, but Ichigo has recovered enough to block the attack. Zancrow yells in fury at Kimimaro, saying you can’t jump off other people’s heads. When Kimimaro coolly states Orochimaru’s vessel can’t be harmed, Zancrow yells Ichigo is too dangerous alive. While Kimimaro reaffirms his position, adding that Zancrow won’t get in his way, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō that forces the Ninja and Wizard to leap away. Kuma sends another Pad Cannon, and while Ichigo is able to block it this time, he’s still pushed back. Zancrow tries to take advantage with a Flame God Bellow. Ichigo manages to avoid it with Flash Step, and nails Zancrow with a kick in the jaw, sending the Wizard stumbling. Knowing he has to fight differently when outnumbered, Ichigo decides to fight a different way. He remembers Shunsui wanting to teach him Kidō, and asking why. The Commander states after seeing the Act spar with Zoro, he’d thought about adding variety. Ichigo asks if he can even use it now that he has two blades. Shunsui points out he also uses two blades, and has managed to use Kidō, saying it shouldn’t be too difficult, since Ichigo had only used one blade before the Wandenreich. Shunsui recalls that Kisuke taught Ichigo the basics on direct combat (i.e. Zanjutsu, Hōho, and Hakuda), but nothing on Kidō. Ichigo points out he was hurrying to stop Rukia’s execution, while Shunsui points out it was also because of high Spirit Energy. The Head Captain explains that control over it is very important for Kidō, which means Ichigo will have to reign in his Spirit Energy to more manageable levels. While Ichigo wishes he had more time to train with Shunsui, he knows he can’t face the three opponents with just raw power. As Zancrow curses the Act, Ichigo sheathes his smaller blade, confusing the Wizard and Ninja. Kuma on the other hand, instantly gets in front of Ichigo and tries to nail him with a Pad Impact. Ichigo holds up Zangetsu and defends himself with a Bakudō #2: Mamoru. When Kuma strikes, it merely pushes back Ichigo while dissipating the spell. Zancrow thinks the attack should have broken through, while Kimimaro wonders how such a low-level Kidō can block a Warlord. Taking advantage of the lull, Ichigo grins as he nails Kuma’s head with a Hadō #4: Byakurai. Unable to block, Kuma is electrified, and notes he needs to five minutes to repair the system shutdown from the electrical interference. Zancrow, grinning at the opportunity, charges with a Flame God Knife. Ichigo is able to leap away, and while Kuma takes the brunt of the attack, he remains unharmed. Ichigo, growling at Zancrow catching a comrade in the crossfire, forces the Wizard back with a Hadō #1: Shō, putting out the Knife in the process while sending him back several feet. Kimimaro realizes that thanks to Ichigo’s massive reserves of power, he’s able to make even low-level Kidō large in scale, comparing it to Naruto’s Shadow Clones. While someone so powerful usually wouldn’t be able to use the techniques, Ichigo is lowering his power level when using the Kidō. The Ninja realizes this means Ichigo can only use low-level techniques, and drains himself more quickly in an attempt not to be overwhelmed. Deciding to oblige, Kimimaro sprouts bones in preparation for the Larch Dance. The Ninja wildly spins trying to cut Ichigo, but the Soul Reaper is able to block every attack, wondering if the markings gave Kimimaro his boost in speed. Zancrow gets up, snarling about making Ichigo pay, and then grins when seeing the Soul Reaper and Ninja locked in combat. He tries to take advantage with a Flame God Bellow to hit the both of them. This forces the two to leap away from each other, letting Zancrow charge at Ichigo with a Flame God Supper. Ichigo is able to leap up to avoid it, and answers with a Getsuga Tenshō. This nails Zancrow, and leaves a big, bloody gash in the Wizard’s chest. Zancrow curses Ichigo as he forms a black flame scythe and starts swinging. Ichigo, knowing he can’t block, leaps to the side, and notices Kimimaro coming at him. Zancrow snarls when seeing Kimimaro, thinking he won’t let the idiot take Ichigo alive. Knowing his Bellow won’t do much; Zancrow decides to get up close and personal with a Flame God Divine Fist. The Wizard then starts throwing punches at both Ichigo and Kimimaro, and the latter tries to take the opportunity to slash the Act’s spine. Ichigo realizes what’s happening when catching Zancrow’s punch, and Flash Steps away. Surprised, the Ninja and Wizard hold back their attacks’ strength, being unable to stop, which saves their lives. Zancrow gets cut across the cheek while Kimimaro gets nailed in the stomach with the Divine Fist. While Zancrow yells at Kimimaro for cutting him, the Ninja coolly tells the Wizard to not get in the way of Orochimaru’s will. Ichigo interrupts them with a Hadō #3: Kazekiri. Kimimaro ducks under while Zancrow leaps over it and responds with a Flame God Bellow. Ichigo redraws his smaller blade and goes on the offensive. He Flash Steps under the Bellow, and Zancrow realizes that both he and the Ninja are wide open. Zancrow cries out as he’s slashed with the larger blade, and Kimimaro gasps when slashed by the smaller blade. The Ninja wonders how it’s even possible he got cut, thinking his bones should have stopped Ichigo. Once the fight hits a lull, Kimimaro notices Ichigo’s arm covered in slashes and blood, and realizes the bones did get him. He calls Ichigo insane, saying most fear the Shikotsumyaku too much to get close. When Ichigo states he doesn’t fear his opponents, Zancrow chuckles that the Soul Reaper is the good kind of insane that would have been welcome in Grimoire Heart. Kimimaro thinks that it’s time to take things to the next level. Unfortunately for everyone else, Kuma comes back, target locked, and states his comrades are expendable due to interference. When the others get a good look, the Warlord gets in a sumo stance, appearing completely unharmed. Zancrow internally curses that he was in too big of a hurry to kill Ichigo, and he should have let him finish the Warlord. Kuma shoots his Thrust Pad Cannon at everyone, forcing them all to dodge. While Zancrow complains about it not being fair and promises to melt the robot down, Kimimaro curses the cyborg. Ichigo weaves through the attacks and manages to cut Kuma’s wrists, sending him stumbling. Upon closer inspection, Ichigo sees he barely made a dent. Kuma then nails Ichigo with a Pad Impact that floors the Soul Reaper. Kimimaro reacts with horror, thinking the body can’t be badly damaged. Ichigo leaps out of the dust and tries to cut Kuma across the chest, but the Warlord remains unharmed. He briefly wonders what Kuma’s body is even made of. While Kimimaro sighs in relief, Zancrow frowns. He then wonders if Kuma is a blessing in disguise, who will wear down Ichigo enough to allow the Wizard to secure the kill. When Zancrow moves in, Kimimaro angrily notes his persistence, and follows him in. Ichigo notices the two coming, and prepares himself. The Ninja and Wizard are suddenly stopped by a flying slash, and Kenpachi Zaraki reveals himself, stating three-on-one isn’t fair. Seeing Ichigo surprised and relieved, Kuma tries to take advantage, but he’s nailed in the face by a Double Dynamic Entry. Lee dramatically states it’s un-youthful to gang up on someone, much to Guy’s joy. Ichigo points out that it’s four-on-three, but still thanks them for the help. Lee and Guy give their nice-guy looks at the Soul Reaper, saying that as comrades, they’ll always be there to help. At that point, Kuma appears in front of them, identifying them and deeming them unnecessary, and decides to remove them. Despite Ichigo’s warning, Kuma is able to strike the two Ninja with his paws, and make them vanish in a fraction of a second. When Kuma stoically states all obstacles must be removed, Kenpachi raises an eyebrow at being called an obstacle, and decides to change that. With a cheer from Yachiru, Kenpachi rushes Kuma and strikes the Warlord with a long slash of Spirit Energy, actually leaving a sizable mark. Zancrow forms his scythe and swings at Ichigo. While Ichigo ducks under the first swing, he leaves himself open to the next downward swing. Kimimaro then kicks Zancrow away, disdainfully saying he let his guard down. While he had hoped to deal with Zancrow after Ichigo, Kimimaro realized that was impossible. Ichigo frowns at the backstab, asking how they’ve stayed an army. Kimimaro admits not understanding Zancrow’s motives, having only recently been reassigned and never showing a desire to slaughter the Acts. Ichigo points out that they’re supposed to be comrades, telling them to get their act together if they want to win. Kimimaro calls Ichigo a strange man for desiring victory while wishing his enemies would “get their act together”. Ichigo admits he doesn’t like his opponents, since they don’t care what they do to those who can’t fight back, but he can’t stand the sight of those who mistreat their allies. Kimimaro sighs, hoping that naivety doesn’t rub off on Orochimaru. Kimimaro retracts his bones into his body, admitting he didn’t want to use the coming power-up due to the risk of killing Ichigo, but decides he has no choice with Kuma and Zancrow in the mix. He explains that his black markings are a Curse Mark from Orochimaru, and that he’s only in the first stage. The Ninja then proceeds to transform into his second stage. Zancrow gets up and notices the malevolent power, comparing it Hades’ heart. Once the transformation is complete, Kimimaro states this is what submitting to the Snake has given him, believing Ichigo has the far greater chance to be a part of Orochimaru, asking him to stand down. Ichigo firmly states he has no interest, affirming his identity as a Soul Reaper, an Act of Order, a brother, a son, and a protector. Ichigo ends it by saying he’s not some tool for the Snake like Kimimaro is, angering the usually stoic Ninja. Deciding he has no choice but to break Ichigo and beg Orochimaru’s forgiveness in hopes of repairing him later, he prepares for the Clematis Dance. Ichigo realizes that his limited Kidō isn’t an option anymore, but decides there’s no time to complain. Kenpachi clashes with Kuma, who’s able to easily block every swing. With a happy grin, Kenpachi calls it fantastic to fight someone who can reflect his sword. Yachiru thanks “Mr. Giant” for Kenpachi’s fun. Kuma shakes it up with a Pad Cannon that nails the Soul Reaper in the chest. Grinning at being hurt, Kenpachi tells Yachiru to get off his back so he can get serious, much to the Lieutenant’s delight. Kenpachi swings as he tries to take away the Warlord’s hands, but Kuma vanishes after turning his paws to the side. Even Kenpachi is barely able to keep up with him before he feels a shadow loom over him. Kenpachi spins around as he transforms his blade with a “Sever, Nozarashi”. Kuma vanishes as the attack’s sheer power even cuts down the trees at the edge of the Plains. Kuma quickly reappears behind Kenpachi, telling him to vanish as he strikes with his paw. It doesn’t miss. When Yachiru realizes what happened, she screams in horror for the vanished Kenpachi. Ichigo hears this, and yells out in concern. Kimimaro yells for his attention as he rips out his own spine, much to Ichigo’s disgust. While Kimimaro explains the first step of his dance, the Vine, they notice Zancrow out of the corner of their eyes. The Wizard rushes in with a Flame God Kagutsuchi that almost gets Ichigo and Kimimaro. Ichigo prepares Getsuga Tenshō, but stops when he sees Kimimaro ensnare Zancrow in the Vine. As the Wizard angrily curses and demands to be released, Kimimaro states he’s gotten in the way too many times. Ichigo then suddenly Flash Steps towards the Vine-hand. Noticing Zangetsu coated in Spirit Energy, and knowing his intentions, Kimimaro grabs Ichigo’s wrist, stopping him. The Ninja calls Ichigo a strange man for trying cut his hand off to set Zancrow free. Ichigo explains that he hates seeing comrades mistreated, and doesn’t need help to take down the Wizard. Zancrow grins at this, saying while the Act has had some good hits, he’s not even close to being beaten. Calling it the perfect shot, he unleashes a Flame God Bellow. At that point, Kuma appears in the middle of everyone and repels the flames, earning a curse from Zancrow. Kuma, deciding to move to secondary countermeasures, asks where Ichigo would like to go if he could go on a trip. Ichigo and Zancrow face-fault at this while Kimimaro maintains composure. As Kuma pulls his paw back, Ichigo senses danger and releases Kimimaro before Flash Stepping away. Kimimaro barely avoids the attack, cursing Kuma. The Warlord relentlessly pursues Ichigo, repeatedly trying to send him away with a palm strike. Ichigo keeps dodging, and sees an opening. He leaps over one of Kuma’s slaps and Flash Steps past him as he slashes the Warlord’s throat. Kuma turns, and reveals nothing but a small cut revealing wires and metal. Kuma decides the target must be weakened before he can be sent, and develops a proper response. Kuma gathers air in his hands, shaping it into a paw as it keeps expanding. Zancrow and Kimimaro react with horror when they figure out what’s coming. Breaking free of the Vine, Zancrow curses Kuma before moving to a safe distance. Kimimaro yells for Ichigo to run before hightailing it. Thinking Kuma is wide open, Ichigo sends a Getsuga Jūjishō. While it strikes Kuma and creates a massive explosion, the deep cross-shaped wound doesn’t even bother or hinder the Warlord. Once the paw has shrunken down enough, Kuma asks Ichigo to survive. Kuma then quickly sends the Ursa Shock. It nails Ichigo right in the chest and explodes like a bomb enveloping the Plains, and the Act can only scream in pain. Omake: Acts of Order play Left 4 Dead, Part 1: Character Choosing When Naruto asks, Ichigo presents to them a video game. Luffy asks if he’s talking about the black box, so Ichigo explains that it’s the Xbox 360 that you put the games in. When Natsu asks what happened to 1-359, Ichigo explains it was Xbox to Xbox 360 to Xbox One, which Naruto calls stupid, and Ichigo can’t argue with that. In response to Natsu and Luffy’s questions, Ichigo assures them that the game is fun, and even more so when four are playing. He gives them the controls and turns everything on. The other three look in amazement at the screen. Ichigo then goes to choose the campaign mode, with Naruto uneasy at the title “No Mercy”. Ichigo reassures him it’s the easiest choice, and reveals the characters (Francis, Bill, Louis, and Zoey). Luffy eagerly picks Louis, saying he wants to be the black guy. When Ichigo asks why, Luffy answers that he’s sometimes Afro Luffy (So FUNKY!!). Moving on, Natsu picks Bill, with Ichigo surprised the Wizard would pick an old guy. Natsu states they can be awesome, using Makarov as an example. Ichigo then selects Francis, with Natsu calling him a punk like Gajeel and Luffy just calling him cool. Naruto snickers at the “typecasting”, saying hair dye is a sign of delinquency. Ichigo retorts his hair is all-natural. After Naruto apologizes, he sees he’s left with Zoey and yells that he doesn’t want to be a girl. All the other Acts just laugh, with Ichigo saying Naruto is the most qualified. When Naruto asks, Ichigo states the Ninja is the most gender confused of the lot. Naruto protests he isn’t, also naming it as Natsu with his pink hair, who protests that it’s salmon. When Naruto asks again, Ichigo answers with two words “Sexy Jutsu”. Naruto freezes at this and admits defeat before clicking on Zoey. With that, Ichigo began the campaign. Appearing Characters Bartholomew Kuma Shikaku Nara Kisuke Urahara Mavis Vermillion Benn Beckman Monkey D. Dragon Hibiki Lates Ichigo Kurosaki Kimimaro Zancrow Shunsui Kyōraku (Flashback) Kenpachi Zaraki Yachiru Kusajishi Rock Lee Might Guy Omake: Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Abilities Magic * Archive Magic *Flame God Slayer Magic ** Flame God Bellow **Flame God Knife **Flame God Supper **Flame God Divine Fist **Flame God Kagutsuchi Jutsu * Shikotsumyaku ** Digital Shrapnel ** Larch Dance ** Clematis Dance ** Vine Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step * Zanjutsu (斬術, Swordsmanship) * Hōho (歩法, Step Method) * Hakuda Kido * Hadō #1: Shō * Bakudō #2: Mamoru (守る, Protect) * Hadō #3: Kazekiri (風切, Wind Shear) * Hadō #4: Byakurai Devil Fruits * Paw-Paw Fruit Zanpakuto * Nozarashi (野晒, Weather-Beaten One) Techniques * Pad Cannon * Pad Impact * Thrust Pad Cannon * Ursa Shock * Getsuga Tenshō Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 75 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Pacification Next Chapter: Chapter 77 (Fairy Tail Campaign): End in Sight Category:Anemones Plains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign